The present invention relates generally to printer-plotter systems and, more particularly, to printer paper drive systems. Certain known apparatus for driving or transporting paper includes a pair of sprocketed rollers which receive paper on the top edges of the rollers, and includes a vacuum chamber located beneath the paper and between the rollers for applying tension to the paper. One such apparatus is the Model 1200 or 1240 Plotter distributed by Zeta Research Company of Lafayette, California. One problem encountered with apparatus of this type is that paper buckling often occurs when the force applied to the paper by a print head with a high coefficient of friction therebetween causes substantial frictional drag on the paper.